drakengardfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Dan's Friend
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Q page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Phantom Strange (Talk) 21:54, November 4, 2012 One's comic Dan I have not had the time to find info on this recent Drakengard comic and from what I understand it contains information very important to the series. So if you have any sources would you please swing it by my way so I can remain up to date? The Phantom (talk) 18:05, January 18, 2014 (UTC) I appreciate the sources.I have noticed your contributions to our wiki and you have been a valuable member.Keep this up and I will soon make you into an Administrator.The Phantom (talk) 18:21, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Demihumans What issue is this revealed? ca you send me a link? ~ DrakeVagabond (talk) 22:00, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh that. I totally didn't notice it. In that case, I am the idiot. This changes the arguement entirely. If that is the case then why not break the Subhuman description into 2 units; Low inelligence and high intelligence. or something of that nature.seems like a fitting arrangement. ~ DrakeVagabond (talk) 22:31, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Lets just put it all on Subhuman and save everyone a headache for now. ~ DrakeVagabond (talk) 23:18, April 6, 2014 (UTC) That was done on purpose because that image was a mistake. I could say more but it would be spoilerish. Just know that the image that was on Sister One's page in the SNIA tab was *not* Sister One......... :p Rekka Alexiel (talk) 13:54, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Rekka What what!? Those other sections were removed!? That's strange. I only removed the photo as far as I know! SORRY! And yes, we know who those characters are. I've been translating all of the chapters. I've got CH6-17 (I still need to translate 12) up on my site. Chapter 18 will be published this coming Friday, so I'll try to get to that one that weekend. It's going to be an EPIC chapter! Rekka Alexiel (talk) 14:12, April 26, 2014 (UTC)Rekka As far as M!One knows, it's the real One. Whether or not she's the "real" One, how she could even still be alive, or how she might have come back to life are all still unknown. Chapter 18 will be EPIC! :D Congratulations....well..sort of Dan you have been a great user and I believe you deserve to become an admin.I have changed or at least tried to change your user rights so you can be upgraded.For whatever reason it does not shpw you as an admin status when I look at your profile if you see it at your end then it is probably ust a glitch on my end.I will see with the main wikia community on what to do if you do not have the status when I changed your user rights to see what the problem is. I would have promoted you much sooner but my internet connection has been very bad latley preventing from getting online but it is fixed now and I can give this wiki a fair share of my attention now.The Phantom (talk) 03:06, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Novella/Story information DOD3 Hey, hey! Just wondering, if we were to include summaries of the Novellas within the Story sections for each character, should that be under Before Drakengard 3 or Drakengard 3?? Kimlasca warrior (talk) 00:37, May 21, 2014 (UTC) DOD3 Character Section Hey, hey, I redid the character section on the Drakengard 3 page, could I get your opinion on it?? Kimlasca warrior (talk) 02:54, May 24, 2014 (UTC) Affiliating with the NIER Wiki Hey Dan's Friend, would you like to affiliate the Drakengard Wiki with the NIER Wiki? Nier1411 (talk) 22:25, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Perfect! :D Nier1411 (talk) 22:37, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Character Page Hey, it's been a while since we last talked. I was wondering what you would think of having a page like this on here. I've seen it on a few other wikis, so I thought I'd make one for the Nier wiki. Since the Nier and Drakengard wikis follow a similar style, I thought I'd make one on here too if you approved of it. Nier1411 (talk) 19:52, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! :D Nier1411 (talk) 21:08, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 01:26, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Re: copy & pasting I apologize for all the copy and pasting, I didn't realize that that isn't permitted and I will take the time to type it out in text once I get the chance. I would also like to say that I think having it copy and pasted like that is fitting since it shows that I am not taking credit for another person's work. I can hyperlink the original article if that is a more fitting way of doing it in each "found" weapon subtitle. After finally getting around to playing the game again i commited to completing it100% and since the final ending in Drakengard is locked until you get all weapons I went to the internet to help and seeing the lack of description for some of the more intricate ways of obtaining the weapons I wanted to fix that. I hope we can work something out, please inform me on what would be the perferred action for this situation. Kitkattack (talk) 06:58, June 20, 2015 (UTC)Kit Hey Hello, you doesn't know me. Anyway, I'm making my own wiki a FCB wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. If can you join it? Or with members? I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. Here's the link: http://fictionalcharacterbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Chars%26Verse_Fiction_Wiki Weapon Page Edits Hey, I was reading up on weapon histories on the wiki and saw a lot of information was missing for the weapons, so I'm adding missing information and doing minor edits to some weapon pages to get the missing lore and information in there for people who are fans of the series and reading up on the lore for Nier: Automata like I am. I'm just going to be making changes to the weapons pages so that they can be more complete or consistant in places. If I have any formatting mistakes in my edits or if information is wrong, like weapon locations, then feel free to fix them. Right now I'm just adding information relevant to Drakengard 3 and I'm just adding information that's in the artbooks or walkthroughs, so I won't be adding in any trivia information that isn't directly from those sources. Just send me a message if you want me to cite anything. Later on if I have the time again I'll review the weapon information on the wiki relevant to Drakengard 1 and 2 and do the same. Zninja141 (talk) 22:44, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey there Dan. Just wondering if you are still active. Or if any moderators are active these days. Just wanting to know if I qualify to help in anyway as a moderator seeing as I have won top contributer for 2 weeks stright now. Professor Evelyn (talk) 15:04, December 19, 2018 (UTC)Professor Evelyn Hello Again Dan. Why I like to become a moderator? Simply because pardon me for saying but no one else seems all that active including yourself seeing as your last edit according to your contributions section was September of 2017. If I am ever joined by more similarly active people or visited by trolls or spammers than I would like the means to react accordingly, you know what I mean. You might want to look at Thrussy and his edits to The Flower. I would have changed it over myself but I think its best that you see it, keep an eye on him. Also happy new years